Healing His Heart
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: There is a new assassin in Paris known only as the Black Rose Angel but they are more dangerous than even Milady. Her name is really Rosanna Broussard. When she is assigned to take down Milady, can she manage and now, she also has the Musketeers on her case. Athos is intrigued by her but can she reach beyond the walls on his heart?
1. Prologue

King Louis XIII sat in his study, in extremely deep distress. He had been caught by his wife, Anne, having an affair with a woman known only as Milady De Winter that he had now found out was a killer and a thief. He also found that she had been running that slave ring that he and D'Artagnan had escaped from and freed others. If anything, he was extremely disgusted with himself. Certainly, his marriage with Anne had not been perfect but she had stayed by his side, blessed him with a son, and this was how he thanked her? He called for a meeting with Captain Treville, who led his loyal musketeers and the leader of the palace guards, Captain Rochefort. Louis confided in them more than anyone else.

The three of them knew that despite Louis being king, the church and justice could have him tried for adultry. That would lead to a lot of problems that no one wanted to deal with. Just then, a thought dawned upon Rochefort and he spoke "Your majesty, I believe I know the answer to your dilema. There is one killer known to match Milady's skill."

"Please tell me you're not suggesting the elusive black rose angel" Treville asked, glaring at Rochefort like he was mad.

"Whoever that is might be our only answer at this point. We both know what mess will come if this gets out" Rochefort shot back.

"No one even knows what the black rose angel looks like or where to find them" Treville commented.

"Treville, Rochefort, enough from both of you. Rochefort, if you know where to find this assasin then take a purse of gold and implore their help. Treville, you make a reserve plan if Rochefort should fail" Louis instructed.

Rochefort took off immediatly and set off into the city as the sun began setting. No one could have known what would come of hiring this mystery killer or that things would change for one lonely musketeer.


	2. Chapter 1

The night was slowly descending on the streets of Paris. The last of the lanterns on the street were being lit. I had just finished my supper and had cleaned up when I heard a knock at my door. Slowly, I looked out the little hatch I had on my door only to see an eyepatch wearing stranger. "Can I help you" I called, now seeing that he had a special crest on the chest of the leather covering he wore.

"Open in the name of the crown" he answered. I quickly opened the door and let the stranger in.

"Please have a seat. How can I be of service" I asked, after locking the door.

"My good lady, I am Captain Rochefort of the royal guards and I seek your services" the stranger who had called himself Rochefort answered.

"And I am Rosanna Broussard but prey tell, how did you find out I was the black rose angel" I questioned.

"I saw what you can do and I briefly caught a glimpse of your real face as you left when you thought no one was watching. I must say brava. I applaud your skill" Rochefort answered.

"Then how may I be of service to the crown" I asked.

"His majesty is in trouble, at risk of being tried for adultery, well technically he had her as a mistress till he dismissed her. He dismissed her when he found out that she is a known liar, killer, and quite a few other things. They call her many names but she prefers Milady De Winter" Rochefort explained.

"Ah yes, I have heard her name. At one time she wanted me to align with her but I refused. Now my question is, how in the name of all of life did she end up as close as she got to his majesty" I asked curiously. He finally explained everything to me that he had been told.

When he finished, I stood. "We have a deal and no payment will be accepted. This one is for the crown. I shall consider it an honor" I told him. He nodded and kissed my hand politely before leaving. I watched him from the window and decided how I was going to take her down. I knew I had to make her pay and she would be my best kill yet. First thing to do, track her down.

Later that night, I went out in search of her. I soon followed her to an old cottage where she was apparently living. She had been living there for awhile. I quickly made note in my head and started back toward home. "You will pay" I vowed to the night and headed back, getting to my house safely.


	3. Chapter 2

When the morning came, I took to my day life as a bakery assistant. I quite enjoyed being in the kitchen and it allowed me to subtly watch people in the shop. I could always spot potential targets or people who needed my help. That day though was particularly busy as there was an order for some grand celebration. That would make for an interesting time to learn anything I could about my next assignment.

Around the hour of two; I saw four men come in and I knew immediatly who they were; the king's musketeers. They were all extremely handsome and wore hats except one. His uniform was different which meant he was new. I knew they had come to pick up the garrison's monthly treat of sweet bread.

As I made sure that all six loaves were tied together; I studied the leader of the four. He was quieter and his expression, well, it looked like he didn't even know how to smile. Still; I could sense that there was more to him than meets the eye.

Athos' P.O.V

I had gone with the others to retrieve the garrison's monthly reward of sweet bread. From the moment we walked in, something about the girl who was working there had my attention. There wasan undescribable air about her from the way her midnight hair was carefully tied up to the way her green eye seemed to shine.

For a brief moment, we caught eyes and a shock snaked its way down my back. I didn't dare let the others see my reaction as I gave her the money.

"Anything else gentlemen" she asked in a voice as beautiful as the sound of a flute.

"No, thank you my good lady" Aramis answered, tipping his hat. Leave it to Aramis to charm the ladies.

"Enjoy gentlemen" she answered, going back to work. We headed back to the garrison and something about her made me more curious.

Rosanna's P.O.V

I watched them leave and I didn't want to admit it but something in the leader had raised chills on my back. I finally went back to work until it was time to close. I had been invited to come help with the celebration but I declined and headed for my little house.

Once in my house, I saw Milady walk by in all her festive finery, a dress that she had no doubt stolen from some poor noble woman she had killed. I knew then that tonight would be the best night to kill her especially if she got extremely drunk. I waited that night for many hours after preparing, staked out in a tree.

It was finally around the hour of two that I saw her stumbling back. Even in my perch, I could smell her. She absolutely reeked of alcohol. I got down quietly and followed her as I removed on of my knives from the sheath on my hip. Quietly but swiftly, I followed her.

The moment was almost too perfect and right then, she stopped to throw up behind a tree. I stopped too and at last, it was time to make myself known to her and with venom in my voice, I finally said "We meet again Milady."

"Wh- who are you" she asked, slurring slightly.

"I'm surprised you don't know my voice but let me take you back six years ago to a summer in Orleans; a very exclusive garden party and the home of the Comte Carlisle Broussard. How you got in though escapes me" I told her.

She scoffed and I continued "Oh, I remember now. You were then known as as Anne De Breuil, the Comtesse De La Fere, later found guilty of murdering your husband's brother and lied about it. You also murdered my husband that night after the party. I was devastated when I found him."

"Wait a minute, you're the Comtesse Broussard"" she asked, genuinely shocked.

"That's right, I am his long grieving widow, real name, Rosanna" I answered with a smirk.

"You didn't look like the type to retaliate" Milady laughed weakly.

"Six lonely years changes people Milady" I answered, holding the knife up. I could see her trying to search for a weapon but now it was my turn to smirk again. "Looks like I caught you unprepared tonight" I added. She started to try and run but I threw the knife and it hit her in the spine. "Others might have tried to make you pay but you will not escape justice again. Say your prayers for tonight, you meet your maker" I warned.

I found my pistol and walked over to her and fired one shot in her head, killing her instantly. I finally dragged her body back into the square and impaled her on a fence stake that had been laying around. I raised it so she was on full display for all the shame and evil she had committed. I finally cut the front of her dress and disembowled her.

When I was done, I knelt down in front of the boulder in front of the stake and with her blood, I wrote 'Adultress, murderer, no regrets and she will no longer evade justice for her misdeeds.' I finished and collected my weapons before returning home.

I hid my clothes and cleaned my weapons and then changed. That night, I had no regrets for what I had done. I had avenged my late husband and had saved his majesty from public disgrace. I knew though that I must never reveal who I really was or let myself be seen. Still, I feared someone might discover the truth and I could be taken before a magistrate for murder.

As I laid in my bed; I couldn't help but thing of that brooding musketeer I had seen earlier today. The more I focused on his face, the more I felt as though I had seen his face before. Finally, I closed my eyes. Somehow I felt like my past was about to haunt me.


End file.
